


Silk & Silver

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Jongup smirks, “May I, my lady?”





	Silk & Silver

Gently rolling hills sit quietly against a dusty pink sunset as your carriage makes its way along a gravel road. You shift in your seat, weary from your travels, and continue to watch the passing slopes. A sigh escapes you and your handmaiden looks up from her novel to assure you that you have almost reached your destination. You nod and wonder just what exactly you have gotten yourself into. Up ahead sits the chateau of a mysteriously charming prince. He mostly kept to himself so you were surprised when a carrier arrived to deliver an invitation to arrange a meeting between the two of you. Since you had never met him, let alone even seen him before, you wondered how he knew of you and why he specifically asked for your presence. There were stories about him, of course, but whispers in the street had a tendency of fictitious strings being woven throughout. That was another curious thing; he was only ever mentioned in hushed tones in quiet corners. There were many rumors floating around of what ran through the woods at night, some more believable than others, but there was no way the ones about the prince held any merit. At least, that’s what you hoped.

“My lady,” the voice of your handmaiden, Minah, pulls your attention back to reality, “We are approaching our destination.” You peek out the window of the carriage and take in your surroundings; it is a stark contrast to what you saw earlier. Lush emerald hills had given way to shadowy pines, damp undergrowth, and hard ground that led up to craggy rocks of a mountainside.

You realize that the carriage is ascending slowly, “The chateau is on the mountain?” you ask incredulously.

“Yes, it is, my lady,” Minah confirms with a small smile. You scoff and turn your head to look back at the treacherous terrain. What kind of prince lives on the side of a mountain? Your stomach begins to knot with nerves as you can’t help but imagine what the prince will be like. Surely, he must be some mad man to want to live in near isolation on a mountain.

After another few short minutes, the carriage rolls to a stop and your door opens. You take the offered hand of the driver and step down on smooth cobblestone. You notice that you are now in a valley between the two sides of the mountain. The chateau lies sprawled out before you, illuminated with numerous torches that reflect off the stones of the walls. The faint sound of a fountain reaches your ears and you can just make out a large garden in the diminishing light of dusk. So far, everything seems normal. You let out a small sigh of relief and make your way to the front door. Before you have a chance to knock, the door swings open and a butler greets you with a low bow.

“Welcome, my lady. His highness is very much looking forward to meeting you tonight. If you please, follow me to your chambers, where you can clean up from your long journey.” The butler turns on his heel and begins to walk up the grand staircase. As you follow you take in the opulent interior; everything is gilded tastefully in gold, from the doorknobs to the frames that hold breathtaking paintings of landscapes, all the way up to the glimmering chandeliers that hang overhead. You try your best to keep your mouth from forming an awed “o” as you make your way to your room.

The butler opens the door to your quarters and ushers you in with a slight bow, “Please make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be in an hour,” he bows again and leaves you to change into your evening dress.

\---

“What do you think the prince will be like, my lady?” Minah asks as she finishes lacing up the back of your dress. You stare at your reflection for a moment, admiring the way the midnight blue fabric clings to the right parts of you, before answering.

“I’m not sure,” you shrug, “We’ve all heard the stories about him and what goes on in the forest around here. However, it goes against my better judgement to believe such fairy tales.”

Your handmaiden nods in agreement as she reaches to tuck a loose strand of hair back in place. “Are you nervous?” she asks.

Again, you take a moment to answer, “I’m…yes, a little.”

“Don’t worry, my lady. It’s just dinner and before you know it, we’ll be heading back home.” She gives your arm a light squeeze in reassurance, prompting you to smile for the first time since arriving. Reaching down, you carefully pick up a delicate silver chain with a single teardrop shaped jewel that looked as if it was cut from the night sky. Minah takes it from you to clasp it around your neck and you nod your head in satisfaction of your completed look.

A gentle knock on the door causes you to jump. “My lady,” you hear the butler call from the other side, “dinner will be served shortly. Please, allow me to escort you to the dining room.” You give one final smile to Minah, who offers her own smile in return, take a deep breath, and open the door. The butler bows then turns sharply and begins descending down the stairs. You follow quietly, making a mental note to stop wringing your hands together.

The butler pushes open the doors to the dining room and this time you can’t help but gasp. Floor-to-ceiling windows line the opposite wall, offering a glimpse to the moonlit garden and the indigo sky peppered with glistening stars. You follow the butler to your chair, but keep your eyes on the garden fountain spouting streams of liquid silver into the rippling pool below. A quiet cough from the butler catches your attention and he smiles politely in apology.

“His Highness will be joining you shortly. He had to go out for a bit,” he informs. You nod and turn your attention to the setting of the table before you. The table itself is heavy oak covered in a crisp white cloth, and the decoration seems to be fairly simple for a royal prince, with only two place settings and a vase of moonflowers in the center. You notice that you have begun wringing your napkin nervously in your lap and quickly place it on the table, but you can’t stop the ever increasing pace of your heart. Suddenly, the dining room doors open again and you jump in surprise, but all thoughts are wiped from your mind as the prince strolls over, stopping only a few feet from you. He smiles and bows low, his silvery hair falling over his eyes as he straightens back up.

“Hello, my lady. I am Jongup,” he smiles again and you forget to breathe, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

There is a long pause before the cogs in your brain begin to turn again, and when they do, you realize that you are still seated- in front of a prince. You spring up, nearly knocking your chair into the butler’s abdomen, and curtsy to the floor, bowing your head low in hopes that he doesn’t notice the flustered look on your face. You are beginning to think of ways to run away when the sound of a tinkling laugh wades through your panicked mind. A tanned hand appears in front of you and you take it after a moment’s hesitation. You are lifted up gently, but you cannot bear to raise your eyes.

“Please, it is alright, my lady. We are very informal around here; I want you to feel comfortable,” Jongup says reassuringly.

Slowly, you lift your head and suck in a breath. Jongup’s hair is still slightly ruffled with fringe sweeping over his eyes, and he wears a loose silk undershirt that exposes his muscled chest. You must have stared too long because there is another quiet cough from the butler behind you. Your eyes quickly dart to a spot on the wall behind Jongup and you fumble over your words.

“Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, your Highness. Thank you for your gracious invitation,” you aren’t sure if what you said actually came out the way you said it in your head, but Jongup’s bright smile is still there so you figure it did.

“Shall we eat? You must be hungry after your long journey,” Jongup moves to push in your chair as you sit down, making sure you are comfortable before turning and heading to his own seat at the head of the table. He begins polite small talk, taking care to ask simple questions that don’t require much thought in the hopes that it will ease your nerves. He continues like this throughout dinner and by the time dessert is being served, your pounding heart has slowed and the knot in your stomach has dissipated. However, you feel overly warm in the pit of your stomach and you know exactly what has caused it. Whenever you worked up the courage to peek at Jongup while you spoke, you immediately noticed his gaze wandering over you, drinking you in instead of the rich wine that sat untouched in front of him. In fact, Jongup had barely eaten more than a few bites of each course. He spent the majority of the time watching you and listening to you ramble on about social affairs. Every time you caught him staring at you, he would smile and the heat in your abdomen increased.

“My lady,” Jongup interrupts, halting your story of how your younger sister chased a chicken through the house while having dinner with a very prominent lord, “do you know what I am? I’m sure you’ve heard the stories.”

You pause, unsure of what he means. “I’m afraid I don’t understand your question, your Highness.”

The corner of Jongup’s lips pull into a smirk and he lets out a small chuckle, “The stories. The rumors that weave their way around the tea cups of bored housewives. The ones that claim I am some monster that runs wild in the woods.”

“Oh, yes, those. Silly made up stories, right?” you joke.

“Hmm,” Jongup hums, thrumming his finger tips on the table, “are they?” He pushes back slowly from the table, sauntering casually towards you as your mind races to put the pieces together. Everything was true; the prince really is a- “Werewolf.” Jongup completes your thought out loud, “That’s what I am. That’s why I left the palace and moved to this lonely mountain where I have free reign over the woods.” He stops at your side, but you hold contact with his eyes and are surprised at your calmness in spite of learning the truth. Jongup seems to sense your ease and smiles sweetly. “You aren’t scared of me.”

You shake your head, “No, I’m not. I was wearier of not knowing who you were at all. Now that I’ve seen you and know the truth, my fears have been quelled. Besides, werewolves aren’t all that bad right? You don’t…eat…people, do you?”

Jongup barks out a loud laugh, “Of course not! How absurd.”

You laugh alongside him for a moment before he quiets and raises an eyebrow. “Do you have any questions for me?” You give it a quick thought before answering. “What can harm you?”

Jongup eyes your necklace, “Silver.”

You reach up to touch the chain resting against your skin, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Jongup shakes his head, waving off your apology, “And beautiful women.” His eyes glint in the warm light of the chandelier and heat floods your body.

“That was cheesy,” you scoff. Jongup grins and holds out a hand to you.

“Would you like to take a walk in the garden?” you nod yes and place your hand into his, immediately noticing how its warmth spreads through you. He leads you outside, never letting go of your hand as the two of you stroll through the nighttime blooms.

Jongup chatters away happily, telling you about each flower and how he plants them himself, joking that he enjoys it because he likes to dig in the dirt. You suppress a giggle behind your hand, allowing Jongup to tug you along to the next row of flowers.

Only once Jongup has explained to you in full detail every aspect of the garden does he go quiet and lead you up a set of stairs to a terrace that overlooks the expansive layout of greenery. You admire the glowing tint that the moonlight gives everything, making every petal seem as if it is coated in a silver dust. The touch of a hand on the small of your back catches your attention and you notice Jongup has pressed himself closer to you, his lips close to your ear.

“You look quite stunning in the moonlight,” he mutters. A blush heats your cheeks, flattered that the prince would pay you such a compliment.

“Th-thank you, your Highness,” you stutter, a little thrown off by his close proximity.

Jongup trails his lips lightly over your neck as his hands move to your hips. You instinctively tilt your head to the side to give him more access to your exposed skin. A low rumble comes from his chest at your movement and he wastes no time in exploring. The heat in your belly has grown, spreading lower until you are rubbing your thighs together in hopes of relieving the building tension.

Jongup senses your need and smirks against your shoulder. His hands move from your hips to the skirt of your dress, gathering it up and pushing it up out of his way. Slowly, he reaches one hand forward, smoothing it along your thigh until he reaches the hem of your underwear. Your breath catches in your throat as he slips his fingers under the cloth, but he pauses, his fingers just out of reach of where you want them the most. A small whine escapes you, unhappy with having to wait.

Jongup smirks, “May I, my lady?”

You immediately give him permission and he wastes no time in dipping a slender finger into your entrance. Both of you let out a low moan, content at having a small drop of relief. You lean back into his chest, resting your head on his shoulder and relishing in the sensation. However, it becomes apparent that you need more, and so does Jongup as you feel his hardening erection against your behind.

“Jongup,” you breathe, trying your best to gather your wits, “please, I need more.”

Jongup places a kiss on your cheek before answering, “Anything for you, my lady.”

He slowly removes his finger and grabs your waist, turning you to face him as he pushes you gently against a marbled column. He takes a moment to admire the way the moonlight casts a soft glow around you and the beast within him growls hungrily. Cupping your face in his hand, he brings his lips to yours, kissing you tenderly as he tries to reign in the wild creature that struggles to break free.

He moves his lips to the underside of your jaw, his warm breath fanning across your skin, heating you up from the inside. His plush lips find the lobe of your ear and he gives it a quick nip.

“Take off that damned necklace so I can properly have you,” he whispers, voice rough with lust.

You gulp and reach up with shaking hands to unclasp the silver chain. Jongup’s lips remain hovering at the junction of your jaw and neck, and as soon as you toss the necklace to the side, his lips latch onto the soft skin of your throat. He begins to suck and bite, not caring about the purple marks that blossom in his wake. You moan and bring your hands up, carding your fingers through his silver locks. You tug gently when his lips graze over a sensitive spot on your collarbone, but such a simple movement riles up the beast even more, causing Jongup to bite down a little too hard. He sweeps his tongue over the sore spot and mumbles an apology.

“It’s okay,” you assure, but you can tell how hard Jongup is holding himself back. “Jongup, you don’t have to restrain yourself. I’m a lot tougher than I look,” you smile with a wink. Jongup lifts his head and searches your eyes, contemplating on if he should really allow himself to be free with you.

“How attached are you to this dress?” He asks quirking up an eyebrow.

“The dress? Um, not very.”

“Good,” he nods before gripping the inky blue silk in his hands and yanking back hard. The fabric rips easily under his strength, the hemline now resting just above the middle of your thigh. You have no time to process what happened as Jongup stalks back to you, thrusting his hips against yours as he kisses you again.

Jongup’s hands slide down to grip the back of your thighs and he lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist, gripping tightly to his shoulders so you won’t fall. He presses you harder against the pillar, removing one hand from your thigh to place behind your head.

“Things might get rough,” he admits against your cheek.

You nod and reach down between the two of you. Jongup stills, his breathing heavy, as your hand dips below the waistband of his pants. He is painfully hard as you free his member and bring him closer to your dripping slit. You take a deep breath before slowly sinking down to envelop him in your heat. Jongup’s fingers bruise into your thigh, but all you can think about is how deliciously full you feel with him inside of you. You carefully rock your hips forward, wanting to feel every inch of him, but your slight movement causes the chains that hold the wolf inside of Jongup at bay to break. He pulls almost all the way out of you before snapping his hips and plunging himself deep inside your core. You let out a cry as pleasure floods your senses and dig your nails into his shoulders. Jongup doesn’t even feel the pain, his thoughts focused solely on fucking you senseless until you cry out his name to the moon.

Jongup sets a brutal pace, alternating between thrusting into you and bouncing you up and down on his cock. He can’t decide which technique feels better so he settles for both, which only makes the fog of pleasure in your brain grow thicker. You tilt your head down to capture his lips and he kisses you sloppily, his pace having an effect on him as well.

“Are you ready, my lady?” he pants.

“Please, I am more than ready,” you beg.

Jongup removes his hand from the pillar and pushes it between your thighs. You gasp as his thumb finds your bundle of nerves and immediately begins to rub in small circles. It isn’t long before the pressure in the pit of your stomach builds up to the brink of overflowing.

“Jongup,” you whimper. He increases the intensity of his thrusts and presses harder on your clit. He finds your lips again and catches your bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a light tug. That is all it takes to send you tumbling off the edge. You cry out against his mouth as waves of pleasure consume you. Your walls tighten around Jongup’s cock and with a few more strokes he spills into you.

The two of you stay meshed together under the moonlight until your hearts slow and your breathing returns to normal. Jongup carefully lifts you off of him and places you down on wobbly legs. His hands remain on your arms until you find your balance. Once steady, he runs a hand through his hair and tidies up the both of you. He gives you a bright smile which you return in full.

“So, my lady, would you care to join me for some dessert?”

You chuckle, “What will the butler think?”


End file.
